User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Removal: Mitsurugi
Awhile back, I made a PG proposal for Heishiro Mitsurugi from the Soul Calibur series. It got approved, but I forgot to leave out several corrupting details, and now wish to state them to have some people reconsider their opinions on that proposal and have him removed. What is the Work? As I've stated in the past proposals for this series: the game series is about two swords: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, both swords wield immense power, but are also both manipulative (especially Soul Edge), and dangerous. Many of the series's characters are intrigued in finding and obtaining the cursed sword Soul Edge (Mitsurugi being among them), but the primary plot of the series revolves around many of the series's main characters attempting to locate the cursed sword and destroy it (such as series regulars Sophitia Alexandra and Siegfried Schtauffen), often times using the spirit sword Soul Calibur to destroy it (as Soul Calibur is Soul Edge's bane). Who is He? What has He done? As stated in my previous blog for him, Heishiro Mitsurugi was the fourth son to an unnamed Japanese farmer, after his town was ransacked by bandits, Mitsurugi pursued becoming a samurai in order to defend his family and hometown. After obtaining his sword, Mitsurugi began to have difficulty, as the samurai began to slowly grow obsolete, due to the introduction of the rifle. Mitsurugi vowed not to allow this to occur, and began searching for the rumored "Hero's Sword", which was in fact Soul Edge. After hitting several dead ends, Mitsurugi began pursuing a new goal: find a powerful and worthy opponent to challenge in battle (whether or not he won or lost). He eventually found the one: Algol, the Hero King of Legend, but lost his chance to do so when he first attempted to challenge him, for 17 years, he tried looking for him, before finally a portal to the Astral Chaos appeared, allowed him to travel to the realm and challenge him. It is unknown whether or not Mitsurugi found Algol or not, as the timeline resets in Soul Calibur VI, where he is once again portrayed searching for the "Hero's Sword", while being hindered by Taki and Edge Master, who warn him about the true identity and dangers of it. Why He doesn't qualify Mitsurugi is a warrior, and after putting aside searching for Soul Edge numerous times, he began performing miscellaneous duties as a mercenary. In case you remember, mercenaries often times perform tasks (whether or not heroic or villainous) when payed, this action is frowned upon in the PG category, as it goes against a PG character's beliefs. In addition, Mitsurugi is both stubborn and overconfident, almost to the point of true arrogance, being arrogant is an automatic disqualification for the category. Although a samurai who follows a code of honor and never kills his opponents, his alignment is also problematic, as it tends to leans towards "Lawful Neutral" if taking into account of his actions in the series. Final Verdict I apologize for not revealing this information more in-depth in the previous proposal, but I hope now this will give you a better understanding about Mitsurugi and perhaps give you a second opinion on his PG status. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals